


A Million Dreams

by SilverStreak_928



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Musicals, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 19,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreak_928/pseuds/SilverStreak_928
Summary: Wickling Musical. Teddy has had a crush on his best friend, Billy, for the longest time, but Teddy waited too long to tell him. Now Billy is dating Loki, much to everyone's dismay. But everything changes when Teddy learns Loki's true intentions. A high school AU with no powers. Takes place from their Junior year- to Freshmen year of college. It is sort of like a musical or a music video. There is a playlist that accompanies this fic. (Sorry it's not on Spotify, I can't stand the ads)Playlist: https://music.amazon.com/user-playlists/39bc7e9a1a6c4bb1a53082491595be27sune?marketplaceId=ATVPDKIKX0DER&musicTerritory=US
Relationships: Billy Kaplan/Loki, Kate Bishop/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever there is a song, think of it as a music video or a musical, use your imagination! The only song used in the first chapter is Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes. Thank you so much for reading!  
> P.S. PLEASE NO SPOILERS TO EMPYRE. I am getting the comic in two weeks but I want to start reading it with NO spoilers.

Lunch, the best period of the day. Teddy was talking with Kate. Cassie was leaning against her boyfriend, Jonas, while she argued with Eli and Tommy about some small, trivial thing. Teddy heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Billy and Loki. 

Billy and Teddy had been friends since childhood. At some point, Teddy's feelings for Billy became stronger than friendship. But Teddy waited too long to tell Billy how he really felt and Billy started dating Loki.

Kate nudged him and whispered, "You're staring again." And he looked away from Billy and Loki. Teddy really disliked Billy's boyfriend. Loki was rude and incredibly condescending around Billy. Not to mention that all of Loki's friends were the jacka**'s that bullied Billy. Because of Teddy's dislike of Loki, Billy and Teddy had grown apart.

"Are you going to join us for lunch?" Billy asked Loki.

"Nah, I've got better things to do." And then Loki just up and walked away leaving Billy with a hurt look. Do you see what Teddy meant when he said he didn't like or trust Loki?

"Remind me why you're still with him?" Teddy asked as Billy sat down at the table.

"He's just having a bad day," Teddy rolled his eyes; that's what Billy always said, "besides he's really sweet when it's just us."

"Uh-huh," Teddy said with the most sarcasm and suspicion crammed into as many syllables as possible.

"You know what, I remembered that I have something to do in the library." Billy grabbed his bag and with a quick glare at Teddy, walked out of the cafeteria. Teddy let out a sigh. 

__________________________________

Song 1

Teddy: 

"I won't lie to you

I know he's just not right for you

And you can tell me if I'm off

But I see it on your face

When you say that he's the one that you want" 

"And you're spending all your time

In this wrong situation

And anytime you want it to stop

I know I can treat you better

Than he can" 

"And any guy like you deserves a gentleman

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted cryin'

When you should be with me instead

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can

I'll stop time for you

The second you say you'd like me to

I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing

Baby, just to wake up with you

Would be everything I need and this could be so different" 

"Tell me what you want to do

'Cause I know I can treat you better

Than he can

And any guy like you deserves a gentleman

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted cryin'

When you should be with me instead

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can

Better than he can

Give me a sign

Take my hand, we'll be fine

Promise I won't let you down

Just know that you don't

Have to do this alone

Promise I'll never let you down

'Cause I know I can treat you better

Than he can

And any guy like you deserves a gentleman

Tell me why are we wasting time

On all your wasted cryin'

When you should be with me instead

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can (can, oh)

Better than he can

Better than he can" 

__________________________________

Teddy looked up from the book he was reading when he heard laughing. He checked the time and realized he should probably start heading home. 

He was leaving the library when he heard a familiar voice say "he truly is an idiot!" Teddy knew he should just leave but curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to the boys' locker room, where he saw the football team coming in from practice. Loki was sitting on the bench with the rest of the team around him. 

"Have you done IT with him yet?" One of the boys asked.

"With that prude?" Another boy scoffed, "I bet the thought never crossed his mind." The team burst into laughter. 

" _Are they talking about Billy?_ " Teddy wondered.

"Yeah, I mean I've gotten close but he keeps saying that he wants to 'wait for the right moment'" Loki said.

"Man, when are you just going to dump his a**?" The captain asked.

"Not until I get that $20 you're going to owe me when Billy does give in." This caused another fit of laughter, "besides, I'm going to toy with him a bit more, that way when I do dump him, he will be absolutely crushed." Loki smirked as the others laughed. Teddy couldn't believe his ears. He had to tell someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy goes to Kate for help.

Teddy ran out of the school and started toward Billy's house but stopped. Billy was already mad enough at him. Anything Teddy said would just go right over Billy's head. Teddy turned around and got on the bus headed towards Kate's house.

On the bus, Teddy thought of what he was going to say. Would Kate believe him or would she think that he was just making it up? Finally, the bus stopped in Kate's neighborhood. He ran down the street until he found the giant and extravagant house that was owned by the Bishops. Teddy knocked on the door. The Bishops Butler opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Is Kate home?"

"Of course Mr. Altman." The butler said, opening the door wide enough for Teddy to walk through. Teddy looked around at the lovely house, no matter how many times he came over to Kate's, it never got old. But Kate hated living in such a big and flashy house. Thanking the butler, Teddy ran up the stairs to Kate's room. He opened the door to find Kate and Tommy cuddling on the bed.

"What the hell dude?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kate I need to talk to you."

"Okay, about what?" Kate responded.

"Um," Teddy hesitated and glanced at Tommy.

"It's about Billy, isn't it," Tommy said.

"Kinda, if you could leave…"

"Nope. Anything you have to say about my brother you can say to me." Teddy sighed and began to tell Kate and Tommy about what he overheard. By the end of the story, Tommy and Kate were in shock.

"And you're positive that's what they said?" Kate pressed.

"For the last time, yes," Teddy said, slightly exasperated. "Why didn't you just tell Billy this?" Kate asked.

"Because Billy would have never believed him," Tommy stated, speaking for the first time since Teddy began talking.

"What are you going to do?" Kate directed the question towards Tommy.

"I don't know, I really don't. But I'm not letting Billy get hurt again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks to Billy about Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Turning Tables by Adele.

Billy was sketching and listening to music when he heard a knock on his door. He saw Tommy leaning up against the door frame. 

"Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure." Billy sat up as Tommy sat down at the edge of the bed. There was a long silence before Tommy spoke.

"Why are you still with Loki?"

"Because he's sweet and he…" 

"The truth Billy," Tommy said forcefully.

"I...I…" Billy was confused and didn't know what to say.

"When was the last time Loki said that he loved you, or that he wanted to hang out with you and do something other than make out?" Tommy pressed, "he doesn't treat you with respect or kindness. It's the same thing as it was with the last guy and the guy before that. I'm tired of seeing you in toxic relationships."

There was a pause. Billy wouldn't look Tommy in the eye. Tommy stood up and placed his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Listen, I'm not going to force you to break up with him or anything. But Teddy overheard Loki saying that the only reason he was with was for a bet. I just don't want to see you get hurt, okay?"

Tommy left and as he left he dropped a small piece of paper. Billy didn't say anything and didn't pick up the paper. Billy let Tommy's words sink in. He knew he was right. In the short time that Loki and Billy had actually hung out, Loki hadn't shown any kindness or love. Billy knew he had been caught in the same awful loop of toxic guys using him. He knew what he had to do. He had to break the loop.  
__________________________________  
Song 2  
Billy:  
"Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more  
I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe  
So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables  
Under haunted skies, I see you, ooh  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down  
I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe  
So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
Turning tables  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet  
I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables  
Turning tables, yeah  
Turn, oh, no, no  
__________________________________

The next day before school started, Billy pulled Loki to the side. A couple of football players laughed.

"Listen, if this is about tonight…" Loki started.

"No, I was just thinking and... I think we should break up."

"What?!" Loki was shocked and angry.

"I'm sorry, I just… I just need a change."

Loki started to laugh almost hysterically, "You have got to be kidding me?! I'm the only reason you have survived high school. After everything I have done for you, and then a prude like you goes and breaks up with ME!? You don't get to break up with me, I…"

Loki was causing a huge scene and now everyone was watching them. Tears pricked at Billy's eyes but he steeled himself and looked Loki right in his eyes.

"We are done." Billy heard "Oohs" from the crowd. Loki stormed off. Billy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his brother, Cassie, and Jonas

"Are you okay?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah. Come on we have to get to class." Billy took off down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Billy hangout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Not Alone from A Very Potter Musical. Sorry, I suck at summaries.

It had been about a week and a half since Billy broke up with Loki. Teddy was shocked when Billy asked him if he could come over to Billy's house. Now he was sitting on Billy's bed, working on the science worksheet he didn't finish in class.  
Billy walked in with a bowl of popcorn. For a while, it was quiet with a couple of jokes thrown in here and there. 

"I'm sorry," Billy said.

"For what?"

"You were right about Loki. You warned me and I was just too blind to see how much of a douchebag he was."

"Oh…" Teddy had no idea what to say.

Suddenly, Billy was crying, "I just really h-hoped that he might actually…" 

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Teddy rubbed Billy's back.  
__________________________________

Song 3  
Teddy:  
"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
And I've seen how heartless  
The world can be  
And I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see  
'Cause baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...  
Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me...  
Tell me:  
'Cause baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through…"  
Billy:  
"Well I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes...  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize…  
Both: Baby, I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through…  
Teddy:  
"Ohhh, cause your here with me  
And nothing's ever goin' to bring us down  
Cause nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing  
Can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what will come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need  
To make it through."  
__________________________________

Teddy put his hand to Billy's cheek, leaned in, and kissed him. Billy kissed back but when Teddy pulled back, Billy looked shocked. 

Teddy gasped, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Before Billy could say anything, Teddy grabbed his bag and ran out.

"Wait!" Billy shouted but it was too late. "You didn't do anything wrong," Billy said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to convince his brother to go to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Dancing Through Life from Wicked.

Billy, Tommy, Jonas, Cassie, Teddy, Eli and Kate were chilling in Kate's hot tub. Since it was April, it was still a little chilly, so the hot tub was perfect. 

"So, what are we doing Thursday night?" Tommy asked. 

"Nothing, it's a school night." Billy responded.

"Come on Billy, it's a half day Friday. We deserve some fun." Kate argued.  
__________________________________  
Song 4  
Tommy:  
"The trouble with schools is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow, less shallow  
But I say, why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life" (Tommy gets out of the hot tub and starts to dance which causes everyone to laugh)  
Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing" (Jonas joins Tommy)  
Jonas:  
"Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can slough it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through" (The group is all dressed now, they are walking through town. Tommy and Jonas are still trying to convince the others to join.)  
Kate:  
"Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish"  
Cassie:  
"Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life"  
Tommy:  
"So, what's the most swankified place in town?" (Cassie checks her phone)  
Cassie:  
"That would be the Van Dyne Household."  
Tommy:  
"Sounds perfect!  
Let's go down to the Van Dyne Household  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can dance 'til it's light  
Find the prettiest girl  
Give her a whirl (Jonas and Tommy twirl Kate and Cassie)  
Right on down to the Van Dyne Household  
Come on, follow me  
You'll be happy to be there"  
All except Billy and Teddy:  
"Dancing through life down at the Van Dynes  
If only because dust is what we come to  
Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through."  
__________________________________

"Alright, fine." Billy laughs. Tommy pumps his fist and the rest cheer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins...

Billy searched his closet, but he couldn't find anything to wear to the party. 

"Are you almost ready?" Tommy asked. He was wearing a green shirt and some jeans.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Billy said with a raise of an eyebrow. 

"Come with me." Tommy grabbed Billy's arm and dragged him to Tommy's room. He searched through his closet and took out a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight red shirt. He threw them at Billy and turned back to his closet.

"Hey, these are my jeans!" 

"And I borrowed them." Tommy said nonchalantly, "What are you doing? Get dressed."

Billy quickly got dressed and walked out into the hallway. Tommy stood there holding up two matching black leather jackets.

"What do you think, huh?" Tommy smirked and raised his eyebrows up and down.

"No."

"Please!!!" Tommy begged. Billy was about to say no again but then Tommy started giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine." Billy grabbed the leather jacket and put it on. 

Suddenly, they heard loud honking. They run outside to find Kate and Teddy pulled up in front of Billy and Tommy’s house. 

“Get in, loser, we’re going shopping!” Kate quoted. Billy and Teddy started laughing while Tommy rolled his eyes. Ever since they watched Mean Girls during movie night, that was all Cassie and Kate ever quoted. Billy and Teddy found hilarious but Tommy thought it was a little dumb. 

"But seriously, get in or we're going to be late," Kate said. Billy climbed into the back of Kate's convertible next to Teddy, while Tommy jumped into the passenger seat. He kissed Kate.

"You look gorgeous, babe" Kate really did look pretty, she was wearing a short purple dress and her hair was up in a sleek, but somewhat messy, bun.

"Looking pretty good yourself, hot stuff." Kate teased and kissed Tommy again. The two in the back groaned at how cheesy the couple was being. 

A short car drive later, they arrived at a giant mansion. Inside the lights were going crazy and the music was blasting in his ears. 

Tommy and Billy split off from the other three, to go get some drinks. Billy grabbed a red solo cup and took a sip. He turned around and saw Cassie and Jonas. Cassie was wearing a red shirt and a black skirt, while Jonas just wore a red shirt with some jeans.

"Hey, you guys look great." Billy complimented. 

"Thanks!" Cassie shouted over the music.

"What took you guys so long?" Tommy asked.

" _ Someone _ forgot to get gas before picking me up," Cassie smirked at Jonas.

"That was not my fault," Jonas tried to argue, "my brother was supposed to fill it up." 

"Uh-huh." Cassie turned towards Billy and Tommy, "we left half an hour early but ran out of gas and had to call someone to help. The boys laughed. There was a small vibrating sound that almost went unheard. Jonas pulled his phone out.

"Oh hey, Cassie, my cousin just arrived. Let's go meet him out front." Jonas grabbed Cassie's hand and started to drag her. She let out a little yelp as she almost fell. 

Billy burst into laughter as he waved to them, "see you guys later."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, part 2. The cheesiness gets even cheesier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this is part of Helpless from Hamilton.

Nadia Van Dyne was the daughter of the world renowned scientist, Hank Pym. Her step-mother was the famous fashion designer, Janet Van Dyne. Luckily for Nadia, she had a giant house and both of her parents were out of town. So she decided to throw the party of the year.

Teddy and Kate were talking above the music. Teddy glanced over and saw Billy laughing. Teddy's heart melted at the sight (plus it didn't hurt that Billy looked smoking in a leather jacket). 

_________________________________

Song 5

Teddy:

"Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Hey!

Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo!

Boy, you got me helpless!

Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm

Helpless!

Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight

We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night

Laughin' at my best friend as she's dazzling the room

Then you walked in and my heart went

"Boom!"

Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the dance floor

Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume

Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

Grab my best friend, and whisper

"Yo, this one's mine." (Oooh)

My best friend made her way across the room to you (Oooh)

And I got nervous, thinking

"What's she gonna do?" (Oooh)

She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin'

"I'm through" (Oooh)

Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm

Helpless!

Look into your eyes (Oh, look at those eyes)

And the sky's the limit (Oh!)

I'm helpless (I know)

Down for the count

And I'm drownin' in 'em

I'm helpless! (I'm so into you)

Look into your eyes (I am so)

And the sky's the limit (into you)

I'm helpless! (I know)

I'm down for the count

And I'm drownin' in 'em"

Billy:

"Where are you taking me?"

Kate:

"I'm about to change your life"

Billy: 

"Then by all means, lead the way"

Kate:

"Teddy Altman."

Teddy:

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

Billy:

"Really? Billy Kaplan."

Teddy:

"Thank you for coming over"

Billy:

"If it takes walking across the dance floor to meet you, it will have been worth it."

Kate:

"I'll leave you to it."

__________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Right in Front of Me by Angie Stone. Bet you haven't heard this song before ;)

Billy was surprised when Kate grabbed his arm and started dragging him across the floor. 

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm about to change your life."

"Then, by all means, lead the way."

Kate stopped in front of Teddy and introduced him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Teddy said

"Really?" Billy asked. Kate just nodded, so he decided to play along, "Billy Kaplan."

"Thank you for coming to talk with me."

"Oh, this is bad, this is so bad. I'm going to die of laughter if I don't die of embarrassment first." Billy thought.

"If it takes walking across the dance floor to meet you, it will have been worth it," Billy responded. This is why Teddy and Billy never did improve. He tried to keep eye contact with Teddy, then he burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" Billy said. Teddy was also laughing. They finally finished laughing; Billy took a sip from the red solo cup. 

"Hey, do you want to go dance?" Billy asked Teddy, offering out a hand.

Teddy smiled, "sure!"

They walked onto the dance floor as a new song started.  
__________________________________  
Song 6  
"I can't believe it took so long  
For me to see you what I want  
Every time I turn around  
You were right there holding me down  
Never taken in for granted  
When you're no needing space  
Oh there was no hesitation  
When I needed time when you gave me conversation  
When I needed love you'd hold on to me tightly  
That's when I realized you are all I need  
You've been right in front of, right in front of, right in front of me  
Hold on to me right in front I swear I wonder what took me so long to see  
So my time got wasted looking for a lover all the wrong places  
You've been right in front of, right in front of, right in front of me  
It's time for me to do with you  
All the things that lovers do  
Listen hold you tight and makes me love all through the night  
Baby we could catch up on some lost time  
I never saw myself as your lady but now I'm your baby  
Strap I ain't never gonna leave you  
You've been too good to me  
And with you I'm complete  
When you're no needing space  
Oh there was no hesitation  
When I needed time when you gave me conversation  
When I needed love you'd hold on so tightly  
That's when I realized you are all I need  
You've been right in front of, right in front of, right in front of me  
Hold on to me right in front I swear I wonder what took me so long to see  
So my time got wasted looking for a lover all the wrong places  
You've been right in front of, right in front of, right in front of me  
You've been right in front of, right in front of, right in front of me  
Hold on to me right in front I swear I wonder what took me so long to see  
So my time got wasted looking for a lover all the wrong places  
You've been right in front of, right in front of, right in front of me"  
__________________________________

Billy listened to the words of the song as he danced. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Teddy, his best friend, had always been there for him to lift him up and keep him safe. 

The time flew by, everyone danced the night away, and Billy and Teddy definitely got drunk. Billy was about to go find his brother when his knees started to buckle. Teddy caught him as he fell.

"I think it's time to get you home."

"I'm fine." Billy tried to argue, "besides, I need to find Tommy."

"He can survive without you. You, on the other hand, need to get some rest." Teddy and Billy walked out the front door of the Van Dyne house, and Teddy called an Uber. 

The Uber pulled up and Teddy told the driver where they were heading. Billy zoned out a little. When Teddy sat back, Billy let his head fall on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy smiled and grabbed Billy's hand.   
The car stopped at Billy's house. Teddy carried Billy, who had fallen asleep, inside his house. He had just set Billy on his bed when Billy woke up.

"I don't feel too good." Billy groaned. Billy got up and went to the bathroom.

"I wonder why," Teddy said sarcastically, under his breath. Teddy walked into the bathroom, where Billy was throwing up. Teddy knelt down next to him and rubbed his back. Then, Billy wiped his mouth and looked over his shoulder with a smile. Teddy wrapped his arms around Billy and pulled him closer.

"Could you maybe… stay overnight?"

Teddy smiled and said, "I already told you, I think that you should get some rest."

Teddy held Billy a little longer, then he helped Billy into his bed. With a smile and a good night, Teddy went home with a feeling that things might just work out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nathaniel becomes jealous of his cousin, Jonas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for all the Cassie/Jonas and Cassie/Nathaniel shippers. It does not add much to the plot. The song is Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield, which shall henceforth be known as Jonas' Girl for the chapter.

About 2 hours before Teddy and Billy left Nadia Van Dyne's party, Cassie and Jonas were hanging out with Jonas' cousin, Nathaniel. All three of them were close friends since childhood, so it was no surprise when Cassie invited Nathaniel to join her and Jonas at the movies. 

The next day, Nathaniel met up with his cousin and Cassie at the local Megaplex. 

"Hi!" Cassie greeted. Nathaniel said hello to them but his cheery tone dropped a notch as he noticed Cassie and Jonas' hands intertwined.

"What movie are we watching today?" Nathaniel asked, trying to distract himself.

"I was thinking we could go see Tenet but I heard it was a little mind-boggling," Jonas suggested.

"Boggling?" Cassie looked a little concerned for her boyfriend, "are you sure you're in the right era?"

"Haha," Jonas said sarcastically.

"What about 'words on a bathroom wall'?" Nathaniel asked, not quite sure what exactly was happening.

"Sure."

The movie theater was silent minus the movie in the background. Nathaniel looked over to see Cassie and Jonas cuddling.   
__________________________________

Song 7  
Nathaniel:  
"Jonas is a friend.  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately, something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jonas' got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Jonas' girl  
I wish that I had Jonas' girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?

I'll play along with the charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Jonas' girl  
I wish that I had Jonas' girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?

Like Jonas' girl  
I wish that I had Jonas' girl  
Where can I find a woman...  
Where can I find a woman like that?

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?

You know I wish that I had Jonas' girl  
I wish that I had Jonas' girl  
I want Jonas' girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?

Like Jonas' girl  
I wish that I had Jonas' girl  
I want, I want Jonas' girl  
__________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy work on a class project, reminisce about the past and talk about what they actually want to do when they graduate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman, (the title song)

The school year seemed to fly by. It was May now and Billy and Teddy were busy texting each other under the table during their College and Career class.

"... Early on in the year I asked you to think of what you wanted to do in the future. That comes back today. Your last project for the year will be to find your dream job," Mr. Spector rambled. He started writing the assignment on the whiteboard, "how much money your job makes annually, what the main requirements are to get the job, what degrees does your job require, etc. As well as the college you want to go to. Everything is on Canvas, it is due in a week."

The bell rang and Mr. Spector dismissed the class. Billy walked out of the classroom and stopped in front of his locker (it was right next to the classroom cause he somehow got really lucky). Teddy wrapped his arms around Billy's waist.

"Hi."

"Hey," Teddy greeted, "do you want to come over after school to work on the job project?"

Billy awkwardly turned around, trying not to bump into his locker door. 

"Sure!" Billy said. He then quickly kissed Teddy. "But you're going to have to let me go, otherwise Mr. Banner is going to give me detention in Science."

Teddy reluctantly pulled away and Billy smiled.

"See you later."

That night Billy sat on Teddy's bed while Teddy sat upside down on his office chair. 

"Okay, so, we have the college's we want to go to and what degrees we want to get. We still need to find a job and create a resume." Teddy said, tapping his pen against his notebook.

"You know, I can't believe I haven't asked you what you want to do when you graduate!" Billy exclaimed, "I mean, I've known you almost all my life."

"You have asked me."

"When?"

"At Jonas' 7th birthday party"

"Oh!" Billy remembered, "you said you wanted to be a 'green, space alien dragon'. I can't believe you still remember that." The boys laughed at the memory, then grew quiet.

"What about now?" Billy said softly.

"Huh?"

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" Teddy looks away in thought, as he tries to think of what to say.

"I wouldn't mind becoming a doctor." Teddy answers.

"You would make a good doctor."

"Thanks. What about you?" Teddy asks Billy.

"I don't really know. But I want to change the world for the better."

"Like a politician?"

"Ew, no. Politicians don't do jack to change our country, let alone the world." Teddy burst into laughter at Billy's response.

"I know it's silly, but I want to do something like solve global warming, or stop racism." Billy continues.

"It's not silly, but I don't think it's even possible to end racism."

"I know, but wouldn't it be amazing if we could find a way to."  
__________________________________  
Song 8  
Billy:  
"I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home  
They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design  
'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make  
There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day  
They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Runaway to a world that we design  
Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make"  
Teddy:  
"However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world, I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see"  
Both:  
Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
A million dreams, a million dreams  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make"  
Billy:  
"For the world, we're gonna make"  
__________________________________

"I didn't know you could be so romantic." Teddy joked, Billy and Teddy were standing incredibly close now.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Altman," Billy responds. Billy wrapped his arms around Teddy's waist, while Teddy's hand lingered near Billy's cheek.

"Shut up and kiss me, Kaplan." Billy stood up on his tippy toes and closed the small distance between him and Teddy.

"We're sickening, yeah?" Teddy joked.

Billy smiled, "totally,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Billy and Teddy's theme song would be A Million Dreams because of Billy's powers to see millions of alternate realities. What do you guys think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of their Junior year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Loser Like Me from Glee.

Guess who decided to throw another party? That's right, Nadia Van Dyne. Though, this time she had her parents consent, seen as it was an end of school year party for all the Juniors. The guys and gals dressed up in their best duds and made their way over to the hottest party in town, (besides the seniors' graduation party). The football players decided that they were going to pull one more "prank." 

Billy, Teddy, and Kate were by the food and drink table (obviously), chit-chatting and minding their own business. Three football players decided it would be funny to say a few choice slurs, mostly directed at Billy and Teddy. The bullies were laughing at them and Billy was fed up with their crap. Billy took his drink and dumped it all over the first guy.

"Whoops," Billy said, acting innocent. Teddy and Kate looked at each other with a smirk. Then, they took their drinks and dumped it on the remaining two bullies.

"Whoops." Kate and Teddy repeated. The three drink-covered boys stormed off in a rage.  
__________________________________  
Song 9  
Billy:  
"Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero"  
Teddy:  
"But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me" (Tommy, Cassie, and Jonas joins them)  
Tommy:  
"You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)"  
Kate:  
"But, hey, give it just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind"  
Cassie:  
"All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right"  
Jonas:  
"'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name"  
All YA:  
"And I'll just look away, that's right  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me"  
Billy:  
"Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss"  
Teddy:  
"I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car"  
Tommy:  
"All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right"  
Kate:  
"'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name"  
Cassie:  
"And I'll just look away, that's right"  
All YA:  
"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me"  
Jonas:  
"Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air"  
Billy and Teddy:  
"Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care"  
Kate and Tommy:  
"You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones"  
Cassie and Jonas:  
"Like a rocket, just watch me go"  
All YA:  
"Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me"  
__________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer is off to a great start... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a bit longer than most. There are two songs in this chapter (yay!), Sugar, Sugar by The Archies, and Toxic by Britney Spears.

Summer was off to a great start. Billy and Teddy were hanging out and everything couldn't be more perfect. Well, almost everything. Kate broke things off with Tommy, Cassie moved out of state, and Jonas switched schools. 

Teddy decided to call Billy one bright, sunny, and boring Thursday.

"Hey, do you want to meet up and get a bite to eat?" Teddy asked.

"Yes! See you in ten!"  
__________________________________  
Song 10  
All YA minus Billy and Teddy:  
"Sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you got me wanting you  
Honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl (cheesy montage of Billy and Teddy)  
And you've got me wanting you  
I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you  
(I just can't believe it's true)  
I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to (I just can't believe it's true)  
Ah sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you  
Ah honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you   
When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be   
(I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me  
(Pour your sweetness over me)  
Oh sugar, pour a little sugar on it honey  
Pour a little sugar on it baby  
I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah  
Pour a little sugar on it oh yeah  
Pour a little sugar on it honey  
Pour a little sugar on it baby  
I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah  
Pour a little sugar on it honey  
Ah sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you  
Oh honey, honey, sugar sugar  
(Honey, honey, sugar sugar)  
You are my candy girl  
__________________________________

But nothing good can last forever. 

Billy was flicking the TV channels, trying to find something to watch. Tommy was at the movies, trying to forget that Kate ever dumped him. Their mom was out at lunch with some friends, leaving the house all to Billy. 

The doorbell rang and Billy hopped up, thinking it was Teddy, who often came over unannounced. But when Billy opened the door Teddy was not there. Instead, Loki stood on his doorstep.

"Nope," Billy said as he started to slam the door shut.

"Wait, please." Loki said, stopping the door from shutting with his foot, "I need your help."

Billy froze, then opened the door slowly. "What do you need help with?" He tried to sound exasperated.

"Last year, my grades didn't do too well." Loki started.

"Right," Billy remembered how many times it took him to get Loki to actually do his school work.

"Well, the football coach said I would be kicked off the team if my grades didn't improve this year." Billy could tell that Loki was incredibly uncomfortable talking about this, "my mom signed me up for summer school. I have a quiz coming up and I was hoping you could… uh…. tutor and help me study for the test."

Billy sighed and let Loki in, "Fine. But only for a couple of hours."

"Thank you so much!"

For the first hour, things were fine. Billy helped Loki try to understand trigonometry and he quizzed him on the Pythagorean Theorems. While Billy talked, Loki kept scooting closer.

"I forgot how smart you were," Loki commented.

"Thanks?" Billy was becoming increasingly nervous.

"Summer treated you well." Loki wasn't wrong. Billy had developed a bit of a tan and maybe it was the lack of stress, I Billy's hair was more shiny and soft.

"Could we maybe get back to work?" Billy asked, pulling away. 

"Why? Your mom and brother aren't here, you have nothing better to do. Let's have some fun." Loki moved closer and put his hand on Billy's thigh.

"Stop it."  
__________________________________  
Song 11  
Loki:  
"Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling  
A guy like me should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
Your falling  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
I'm dangerous  
I'm loving it  
Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?  
With a taste of my lips  
You're on a ride  
I'm toxic you're slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
You're addicted to me  
Don't you know that I'm toxic?  
And you love what I do  
Don't you know that I'm toxic?  
It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me  
Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?  
With a taste of my lips  
You're on a ride  
I'm toxic you're slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
You're addicted to me  
Don't you know that I'm toxic?  
And you love what I do  
Don't you know that I'm toxic?  
Don't you know that I'm toxic?  
Taste of my lips  
You're on a ride  
I'm toxic you're slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
You're addicted to me  
Don't you know that I'm toxic?  
With the taste of my lips  
You're on a ride  
I'm toxic you're slippin' under (toxic)  
With a taste of the poison paradise  
You're addicted to me  
Don't you know that I'm toxic?  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
__________________________________

"Loki, sto…" Loki cut Billy off by leaning in and kissing him. But out of the corner of Billy's eye, he saw Teddy standing in the doorway. He looked hurt and betrayed. Billy tried to pull away.

"Teddy, wait!" Billy shoved Loki off him. Loki leaned back on Billy's bed with a smirk.

"Get out." Billy firmly said, glaring at Loki and pointing to the door.

"I'm good."

"F*** you! GET OUT!" Billy shouted. His throat burned and his tears pricked his eyes. Loki rolled his eyes, grabbed his notebook, and stormed out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the drama. The return of a villain is always great.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about things from Teddy's point of view.

Teddy sat on a bench by Billy's house. Tears rolled down his cheeks.  _ "Why would Billy do this to me?"  _ Teddy thought,  _ "why would he do this to himself? Loki was awful to him."  _ Right on cue, Loki walked out of Billy's house. If Teddy could shoot lasers out of his eyes, Loki would be dead. Loki pulled his phone out and called someone. 

"Hey, Captain Hyde (the football captain) looks like you're going to owe me that $20.

Teddy ran home and locked himself in his room. Billy called several times but Teddy kept hanging up on him. Billy also tried texting

**"Teddy, please pick up!"**

**"I'm so sorry. But it's not what you think"**

**"Please just let me explain"**

Teddy silenced his phone and turned on some music, hoping to drown his thoughts out. It didn't work and Teddy fell asleep crying.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy decides to be a good brother and Wanda appears!

Billy leaned against his headboard. He had his knees pulled close to his chest. He couldn't believe he had been that naive. He should have never let Loki into his house. He should have run after Teddy. He should have done something. 

"Knock, knock," Tommy said as he leaned against Billy's doorway. Billy looked up then looked back down, "what? No hello for your older brother?"

"You're only older by two minutes," Billy argued. Tommy saw Billy's ruffled hair and red eyes. Tommy's face softened. He came and sat down next to Billy.

"Are you okay?"

"No! I think I just screwed up the one good relationship I had." Tommy placed a hand on Billy's knee.

"What happened?" Billy told Tommy about how Loki came by pretending to need help with school, but actually just wanted to hook up. He told Tommy about how Teddy walked in on Loki kissing him. When Billy finished retelling the story, he was crying.

"I don't know what to do. I want Teddy to know what actually happened but he won't talk to me." Tommy pulled Billy into a hug.

"Maybe I can talk to him and try to get him to understand what happened." 

"You would do that for me?" Billy asked.

"Of course, besides I need something to distract me." 

"Thank you," 

"Everything is going to be alright. We'll figure it out" Tommy said. Suddenly, they heard the front door slam shut.

"Boys, I'm home!" Their mother, Wanda, called from the living room. Billy dried his eyes and he and Tommy ran downstairs. They ran to hug their mother. 

"Sorry, I'm home late, after lunch the girls and I decided to get manicures and do a bit of shopping." The boys smirked. They knew that a "bit" of shopping really meant hours on end of trying on multiple clothes and practically buying out the stores. The pile of shopping bags on the table proved that. Wanda looked at Billy and noticed his red eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Tommy gave Billy a sad smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to talk to Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short chapters.

Tommy stood on the front porch of Teddy's house. Teddy opened the door.

"Oh. Are you Billy's messenger?" Teddy sniped.

"No… kinda." Teddy started to close the door, "listen, Billy told me his side of the story. I just want to hear what you think happened."

"There's not much to tell. I was in the neighborhood and decided to check in on Billy. Normally, Billy lets me come and go as I please if the door is unlocked. I came in and when I went into Billy's room, I saw him and Loki making out. I ran out and when Loki came out a minute later, he called one of his friends and told them that they owed him $20." Tommy paled a little as he remembered why Loki had actually dated Billy in the first place.

"That's not the entire story," Tommy told Teddy, "at least hear Billy out. Please."

Teddy nodded his head, "alright, I'll hear him out."

"Thank you," Tommy said walking away. He turned around, "he really is sorry." Teddy just gave a small smile


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Billy talk things out. Another really short chapter.

It was a cloudy Tuesday when Teddy decided to talk to Billy. They were sitting on a bench near Billy's house and Billy had just finished telling Teddy about what had happened with Loki.

"I know I shouldn't have let him in. I should have turned him away."

"No, you were just trying to help. You're nice like that. He put you in a position you couldn't get out of. I misread the situation and didn't let you explain. I'm sorry." Teddy said. "And I do forgive you, Billy." Billy didn't smile but he felt a bubble of hope rise inside him. 

"Does… that mean we're… we can go back… to the way things used to be?" Billy asked, scared of what the answer might be. Teddy looked down at the grass.

"I think it might be best if we… just stay as friends for a little bit."

"Oh." The bubble of hope was destroyed as soon as it had risen. "Okay. I understand."

"Thank you."


	17. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new school year, new friends, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter. There are two songs in this chapter, Summer Nights and Hopelessly Devoted to You from Grease. I used the covers from Glee because I prefer when Blaine sings Hopelessly Devoted to You.

Lunch, the best period of the day, especially when that day is the first day of school. Billy and Tommy were sitting outside with two new friends they had made, David and Noh-varr. (But seriously, what kind of name is Noh-varr?!)

Teddy was sitting inside the lunchroom with Kate and Kate's friend, America. In their small groups, each told the story of how their summers went.

"What about you, Billy? What did you do over the summer?" David asked.

__________________________________

Song 12

Billy:

"Summer loving had me a blast"

Teddy:

"Summer loving happened so fast"

Billy:

"I met a boy crazy for me"

Teddy:

"Met a boy cute as can be"

Both:

"Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights"

Noh-varr, Tommy, and David:

"Tell me more, tell me more"

Noh-varr:

"Did you get very far"

America and Kate:

"Tell me more, tell me more"

America:

"Like does he have a car"

Teddy:

"He swam by me he got a cramp"

Billy:

"He ran by me got my suit damp"

Teddy:

"I saved his life he nearly drowned"

Billy:

"He showed off splashing around"

Both:

"Summer sun somethings begun but oh oh the summer nights"

America and Kate:

"Tell me more, tell me more"

Kate:

"Was it love at first sight?"

Noh-varr, Tommy, and David:

"Tell me more, tell me more"

David:

"Did he put up a fight?"

Billy:

"Took him bowling in the arcade"

Teddy:

"We went strolling drank lemonade"

Billy:

"We made out under the dock"

Teddy:

"We stayed out till 10 o'clock"

Both:

"Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights."

Noh-varr, Tommy, and David:

"Tell me more, tell me more"

Tommy:

"But you don't gotta brag"

America and Kate:

"Tell me more, tell me more"

America:

"Cause he sounds like a drag"

Teddy:

"He got friendly holding my hand"

Billy:

"He got friendly down in the sand"

Teddy:

"He was sweet just turned eighteen"

Billy:

"Well he was good you know what I mean"

Both:

"Summer heat boy and boy meet but oh oh the summer nights."

America and Kate:

"Tell me more, tell me more"

Kate:

"How much dough did he spend?"

Noh-varr, Tommy, and David:

"Tell me more, tell me more"

Noh-varr:

"Could he get me a friend?"

Billy:

"It turned colder that's where it ends"

Teddy:

"So I told him we'd still be friends"

Billy:

"Then we made our true love vow"

Teddy

"Wonder what he's doing now"

Billy and Teddy:

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights"

__________________________________

The bell rang and the friends dispersed, heading to their separate classes. Billy stopped by his locker to grab his textbook. He saw Teddy down the hallway and he tried to make his way towards him. Teddy made eye contact with him, then, with a pained look, walked away, like he didn't see Billy at all.

Tears pricked at Billy's eyes. He dropped his backpack in class and let the teacher know he was present. He then went into the restroom. A tear fell. Even though Teddy said they would still be friends, he didn't act like it. Billy missed Teddy more than anything right now. But he knew that he screwed up big time, so he gave Teddy his space. Another tear fell. Billy splashed some water on his face, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything.

__________________________________

Song 13

Billy:

"Guess mine is not the first heartbroken

My eyes are not the first to cry

I'm not the first to know there's

Just no getting over you

I know I'm just a fool who's willing

To sit around and wait for you

But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you"

Teddy ( _ walking through an empty hallway) _ :

My head is saying fool forget him

My heart is saying don't let go

Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you"

__________________________________

Billy wiped his eyes and walked off to class. 

The last two periods of the school day were boring, since they were just reviewing old material. But things did get interesting when school ended, but not for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said the Wickling theme song was A Million Dreams? But now I think Hopelessly Devoted to You works better, mostly because of Young Avengers Vol. 2.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues to make Billy's life miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Smooth Criminal by Micheal Jackson. There is also violence/beating up in this chapter.

__________________________________

Song 14

(Play it in the background for this chapter)

As he came into the window

Was a sound of a crescendo

He came into her apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

She ran underneath the table

He could see she was unable

So she ran into the bedroom

She was struck down, it was her doom

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay?

Are you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay?

Are you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay?

Are you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay? Are you okay Annie?

Annie are you okay?

Will you tell us that you're okay?

There's a sign at the window

That he struck you, a crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

Left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay?

Are you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay?

Are you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay?

Are you okay, Annie?

You've been hit by

You've been hit by

A smooth criminal

So they came into the outway

It was Sunday, what a black day

Mouth to mouth resuscitation

Sounding heartbeats, intimidation

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay

Are you okay, Annie

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay

Are you okay, Annie

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay?

Are you okay, Annie?

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay? Are you okay Annie?

Annie are you okay?

Will you tell us that you're okay?

There's a sign at the window

That he struck you, a crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

Left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie, are you okay?

So, Annie are you okay?

Are you okay, Annie?

You've been hit by

You've struck by

A smooth criminal

Annie are you okay?

(I don't know)

Will you tell us that you're okay?

(I don't know)

There's a sign at the window

(I don't know)

That he struck you, a crescendo Annie

(I don't know)

He came into your apartment

(I don't know)

Left the bloodstains on the carpet

(I don't know why, baby)

Then you ran into the bedroom

(I don't know)

You were struck down

It was your doom, Annie (dag gone it)

Annie are you okay?

(Dag gone it, baby)

Will you tell us that you're okay?

(Dag gone it, baby)

There's a sign at the window

(Dag gone it, baby)

That he struck you, a crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

(Dag gone it)

Left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

(Dag gone it)

It was your doom, Annie

__________________________________

Billy was slammed into the lockers.

"What the f***?!" Billy said as he winced. His eyes locked on Loki who was standing behind the kid who had slammed Billy. 

Billy's eyes narrowed, "Of course it's you. What is it this time?" 

"It's a new school year and these freshmen need to earn their spot on the football team," Loki smirked.

"Are you really going to do this here?"

"I guess you're right." Loki made a gesture and soon Billy was thrown on to the concrete by the dumpsters.

" _ S***" _

This wasn't going to end well. The bullies kicked, slapped, and punched Billy. Some of the bullies stepped back to let Loki through. Loki squatted down so that he could look Billy in his eyes. 

He sneered and said, "look at how pathetic you are. I hope this hurts a lot."

Loki stood up and kicked Billy's face. Finally, Loki and the others left, laughing and congratulating each other on a job well done. Billy's vision began to fade in and out until he passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is One Call Away by Charlie Puth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Teddy was trying to read his book for English class, but he couldn't stop thinking about Billy. He knew that Billy was just giving him space, which was probably for the best. But part of him just wished that Billy would fight for him. He let out a sigh of relief as his phone started buzzing.

Teddy picked up the phone and saw that Billy was calling. He hesitated a bit, "Hello?" 

"Teddy?" Billy sounded like he had been crying, "can you come pick me up please?"

Teddy was immediately concerned, "where are you?"

"I…um," Billy sniffed, "I'm behind the school."

Teddy was already grabbing his keys and a jacket. "I'm on my way."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call,"

__________________________________

Song 15 

Teddy:

"I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothin' on me

I'm only one call away

Call me, baby, if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

Come on, come on, come on

Reachin' out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothin' on me

I'm only one call away

Come along with me and don't be scared

I just wanna set you free

Come on, come on, come on

You and me can make it anywhere

But for now, we can stay here for a while, ayy

'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothin' on me

I'm only one call away

And when you're weak, I'll be strong

I'm gonna keep holdin' on

Now don't you worry, it won't be long, darlin'

And when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothin' on me

I'm only one, I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothin' on me

I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away"

__________________________________

Teddy pulled up behind the school and jumped out of his car. He found Billy by the dumpsters. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his head was buried in his knees.

"Billy?" Billy looked up and Teddy saw that his cheeks were tear-stained. Teddy let out a gasp, Billy had a black eye and blood was spilling from his nose. His lip was cut and he had bruises, scrapes, and cuts all over. Teddy rushed to Billy.

"Oh God, what happened?" Teddy draped the jacket he had brought over Billy's shoulders, then he picked Billy up and carried him to the car. Teddy ran back to get his backpack. When Teddy got back to the car, Billy was shaking. Teddy tentatively placed his hand on Billy's hand. 

"Billy, what happened?" Teddy softly asked.

Billy took a deep breath, "Loki and some of his friends… beat me up." Teddy squeezed Billy's hand.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Loki just likes making my life f***ing hell." Teddy looked away, remembering that Loki had ruined Billy and Teddy's relationship twice already. Teddy drove back to his house and helped Billy inside.

Billy sat on Teddy's bed while Teddy grabbed some medical supplies. Teddy put some hydrogen peroxide and Neosporin on Billy's cuts and scrapes. Then he bandaged Billy up.

"Since when did you know how to do this?" Billy tried to joke, though he was wincing at the pain.

Teddy smiled a little, "my mom's a nurse, I was bound to pick something up."

Teddy finished cleaning Billy up and told him to lie down. Teddy grabbed a box under his bed and pulled a blanket out. He draped the blanket over Billy.

"Thank you for coming to get me," Billy mumbled before dozing off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets a little protective.

"Tommy, calm down," Noh-varr said. Tommy was pacing around his bedroom.

"I don't understand. He should have been home by now!" Tommy was freaking out. It was well passed when school ended and Billy still not home. Tommy thought Billy was at the library or grabbing a bite to eat for the first two hours since school ended. But Billy wasn't answering his phone.

"Just sit down and play the game," David said, throwing the video game controller at Tommy. Instead, Tommy grabbed his phone.

" **WHERE ARE YOU? MOM'S GOING TO BE HOME ANY MINUTE AND SHE'S GOING TO FREAK WHEN YOU'RE NOT HERE!"**

Tommy threw his phone down and buried his head in his pillow.

"Arggggghhhhhh,"

"Protective brother much?" Noh-varr whispered to David.

"Here here." David sarcastically said under his breath. 

"You do know I can hear you, right?" Tommy said. He was about to continue pacing when his phone started vibrating.

"Hello? Oh, Teddy, thank God!" Tommy said, "do you know where Billy is?!"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I didn't call you sooner. Billy's going to stay over at my place tonight."

"Oh, okay. Did something happen?"

"Kinda, I'm sure he'll tell you tomorrow."

"Alright." Tommy was about to hang up then remembered, "and you two better not be doing anything inappropriate!"

Noh-varr and David were laughing and Tommy flipped them off.

"We're not doing anything. Besides Billy's already asleep." Tommy could tell Teddy was smirking.

"Good! And it better stay that way!"

"It will." 

"Tell Billy I'll see him tomorrow, and thank you."

"Of course. See you tomorrow."

Tommy hung up the phone, sighed, and fell onto one of the bean bags.

"So are we going to play, or what?" Noh-varr asked.

"Alright, alright. We can play. Sheesh." Tommy replied, grabbing his controller.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy misses Billy and Ms. Altman arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know the name of Teddy's mom, not his biological mom but the nanny that took care of him?

Billy had shifted his head into Teddy's lap somehow while he was sleeping. Teddy was now running his hands through Billy's hair. His door opened and his mother stepped in. 

" _ Whoops,"  _ Teddy had forgotten to tell her that Billy was staying over. She looked shocked, then she motioned for Teddy to come out and talk to her. Teddy gently slid Billy's head off his lap and walked down to the kitchen, where his mom was sitting.

"So, are you and Billy back together?" Teddy didn't say anything. He desperately wanted to say yes but he wasn't even sure if Billy wanted to get back together.

"Teddy, I'm fine that he's over here but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, Billy's here because some bullies beat him up and I was cleaning him up." Teddy's mom was shocked. 

"Who beat him up?" Teddy's breath caught for a second. Would Billy be made at him for telling his mom about the bullies?

_ "Who cares whether he's mad, Billy's never going to speak up, so I will."  _ Teddy thought. He told his mom everything.

"Wait, Loki, as in Billy's ex-boyfriend who ruined your relationship, Loki?" 

"Well, yeah, how many Loki's do you know?"

"Fair enough." Teddy and his mom grew silent. Teddy's gaze fell to his feet.

"You want to get back together, don't you?"

"Yeah, I like him a lot, mom. He's kind and smart. And most importantly he makes me feel good when I'm with him."

Teddy's mom raised an eyebrow, "oh really?" She teased. Teddy made a face.

"You know what I mean. He makes me feel important and loved."

"That's good." His mom said. She then put her hand on Teddy's, "you know, your father and I were high school sweethearts."

"Really?" Teddy didn't know much about his father. He had died of cancer when Teddy was young and he knew his mom preferred not to talk about him. It was too hard to think about and any time she did talk about him she started to cry.

"Yeah, but my parents didn't like your father, let alone the idea of us getting married so young."

"Why didn't they like dad?"

"I honestly don't know, but I got married to him anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter." His mom paused to take a sip of water, "what I'm trying to say is, I'm not going to prevent you from dating or marrying anyone. Just make sure they're the right one." His mom got up and started to walk down the hallway. She suddenly turned around.

"I still miss him."

Teddy gave a sad smile. "I do too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is tired of being friend-zoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.

Billy woke up and he noticed that Teddy wasn't there. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 12:47 am. He walked out of Teddy's room to go to the bathroom when he heard talking downstairs. Billy walked a little closer to the staircase.

"I like him a lot, mom. He's kind and smart. And most importantly he makes me feel good when I'm with him."

Teddy's mom raised an eyebrow, "oh really?" She teased. Teddy made a face.

"You know what I mean. He makes me feel important and loved." 

_ "Is Teddy talking about me?" _ Was there a chance that Teddy wanted to be with him? A familiar bubble of hope began to rise yet again. Billy went back into Teddy's room.

After a little while, the bedroom door opened again and Teddy walked in.

"Oh, hey, you're up."

"Uh, yeah," Billy played with a loose thread in Teddy's blanket. "I'm sorry."

"You can stop apologizing. I already forgave you."

"I know, I still feel awful about it." There was an uncomfortable silence. "What I really want to say is… I'm done. I tried to keep my distance and give you time, but I like you too much, Teddy. I'm tired of pretending I don't." Teddy was shocked.

__________________________________

Song 16

Billy:

"When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts

We got yeah we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not

And who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

I'm still looking up

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough (I am tough) he knows (I am loved)

We got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up"

__________________________________

Teddy moved like lightning. His hand was pressed against Billy's cheek and Teddy was kissing him passionately. They pulled away. 

"Oh God, I've missed you," Teddy said.

"Glad you're not the only one who was tired of being friend-zoned." 

Teddy laughed but his cheeks went pink, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, you needed to figure things out." Teddy nodded a little. Billy leaned back in and gave Teddy a quick kiss. This caused both boys to smile from ear to ear. Eventually, they fell asleep, curled up in each other's arms. Teddy's mom came in to check on them and smiled as she took a picture of the two boys sleeping together. After all, she had known Billy ever since he was a baby. To her, it was a very slow burn for Teddy and Billy to get together.


	23. 8 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The president of the student body president has some exciting news to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy have gotten back together.

The year had gone by so fast and it had been amazing. Billy and Teddy's relationship was growing stronger every day. Billy's bullying problem had also been solved. With a little help from Billy and Teddy's moms, the school board kicked Loki off the football team and he was suspended for several months. Since he missed so much school, Loki would have to redo his senior year, to which Billy said that "he was going to have to redo it anyway because his grades were so low."

On top of that, they had all been accepted into multiple colleges. Kate was going to law school in Brooklyn while Billy was going to a law school in Manhattan. Though Tommy was accepted into better schools, Tommy decided to go to a community college. Noh-varr was going to Juilliard for music and David was heading over to Yale. Teddy got accepted into a medical school just 20 minutes away from the law school Billy was going to. 

The friends were sitting and chit-chatting at lunch, when the student body president, Kamala Khan, stood on one of the lunch tables.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention?" The entire cafeteria went silent. They all knew what Kamala was going to say. "The student body and I have decided that prom will be 3 Saturdays from now on the 20th of March. The theme is a fairytale dream. So get your dresses and tuxes, and get your dates because prom is coming up fast!" The cafeteria burst into cheers and lively conversations. Teddy snuck a sly glance over at Billy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cheesiness becomes a 15/10.

A week later the halls were being filled with happy couples who had been invited to the prom. Billy was getting anxious. Teddy had yet to ask Billy to prom. Did Teddy want Billy to ask him first? Was Teddy just not going to prom?

Billy walked into the cafeteria and walked to the normal lunch table, where America and Kate were sitting. When he got to the table he saw three purple roses held together by a ribbon. There was a small gift tag that read 'for Billy Kaplan'. Suddenly, he heard gasps, "awwws", and "ohhhs" coming from the cafeteria. He turned around to see Teddy on one knee, holding a box of chocolates.

"Billy Kaplan, will you go to prom with me?"

"Seriously, Teddy, roses?" 

"Is that a yes?" Teddy asked.

"Of course it's a yes!" Billy said. Teddy let out a sigh of relief and smiled widely. Billy and Teddy hugged and the crowd cheered.

Oh, did I forget to mention that Billy and Teddy had been the talk of the school since they got Loki suspended? Billy wasn't the only one Loki tormented.

As Teddy and Billy hugged, Teddy noticed Loki rolling his eyes and grumbling. Teddy smirked at Loki and even considered flipping him off. The boys sat down finally and pulled out their lunches. Billy started to eat the chocolates Teddy got him.

"But seriously Teddy, roses, could you have chosen anything more cliche?" Billy teased.

"I could have gotten you a  _ teddy _ bear." Kate, Billy, and Noh-varr started laughing while America snorted and whispered, "dorks" to Kate.

"Just be glad the roses weren't red, Billy," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I would have said yes if they were." Billy joked. Teddy smiled and put a hand on Billy's.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy messes up, Billy gets revenge and Wanda takes them shopping!

Billy and Teddy decided to grab a quick cup of coffee before heading home after school. But maybe that was a mistake. When Billy opened the front door, his mother came out of nowhere and tackled Billy in a hug.

"Mom, you're squishing me!" Billy said, but he was too muffled to be heard. His mom finally let go.

"Aww. My little baby has a prom date!" His mom had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. 

"Teddy's a lucky guy."

"I'm sorry, when did you find…" Billy trailed off as he realized who told her about his prom date, "Tommy!"

"Oh, you boys need new tuxes, right?"

"Uh, yeah." 

"I'll take you guys shopping tomorrow after school." Tommy, who had just come downstairs for some water, started shaking his head and mouthing "no". 

Billy smirked, "sounds great, mom."

Billy and Tommy walked back upstairs.

"What the hell, man? We're going to be at that mall till nightfall." Tommy complained.

"Relax, we won't be there for long."

Boy, was Billy wrong. They left to go to the Mall at 4, it was now 8:13. Their mom had them get haircuts. They got new shoes and Wanda had gotten a couple of things for herself. Right now, Billy and Tommy were getting fitted for suits. They had tried on several different ones but none of them seemed to fit quite right. 

Tommy stepped out of the dressing room. He was wearing a black tux with a black undershirt.

Wanda gasped and grabbed a green tie from a rack. "This is the one!" She said. Tommy sighed in relief, glad to finally be able to sit. 

"Billy, are you ready?" Wanda asked.

"Uh… yeah." Billy's voice was barely heard from inside the dressing room. He stepped out in a light grey tuxedo.

"That's perfect!" Wanda said, "and then we can have a nice red tie to go with it."

"So… we're done here?" Tommy asked tentatively.

"Yes." The twins high-fived and ran to the dressing room to get undressed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that starts prom off is Dancing Queen by Abba. What other song could I use?

Prom was tonight and no one could sit still. Everyone was flirting and talking about what they were going to wear.

"I'm excited to see you in a suit," Teddy said as he passed Billy in the hallway. Billy turned around and Teddy winked. Light blush covered Billy's cheeks.

"Me too." Billy said; Teddy started to chuckle "I meant that I'm excited to see you in a tux." Billy kept stumbling over his words. 

"I know." Teddy laughed. Billy closed his locker and Teddy wrapped his arms around Billy's shoulders as they walked to their next class.

That night, everyone was getting dressed and trying to make their hair look presentable.

__________________________________

Song 17

All:

"Ooh

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

Ooh, see that girl

Watch that scene

Digging the dancing queen"

Billy: ( _ Billy styles his hair in a bathroom mirror) _

"Friday night and the lights are low"

Tommy: ( _ Tommy passes Billy, trying to tie a necktie) _

"Looking out for a place to go"

Teddy: ( _ switch to Teddy's house as he puts his tux jacket on) _

Where they play the right music

Noh-varr: ( _ Noh-varr's house while he combs his hair) _

Getting in the swing

Kate: ( _ Kate's house, she puts some earrings in) _

You come to look for a king

David:  _ (puts a tie on) _

Anybody could be that guy"

America: ( _ America's house, she slips into a pair of heels) _

"Night is young and the music's high"

Billy:  _ (a limo pulls up in front of Billy and Tommy's house, the door opens to show the rest of the hang sitting inside.) _

"With a bit of rock music"

Tommy: ( _ the twins climb in the limo) _

"Everything is fine"

Teddy: ( _ Teddy wraps his arm around Billy's waist) _

"You're in the mood for a dance"

All:  _ (the limo drives off) _

And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

Ooh, see that girl

Watch that scene

Digging the dancing queen

( _ They arrive at the school and start taking pictures in the photo booth) _

Billy:

"You're a teaser,"

Teddy:

"You turn 'em on"

Kate:

"Leave 'em burning"

America:

"and then you're gone"

David:

"Looking out for another"

Tommy:

"Anyone will do"

Noh-varr:

"You're in the mood for a dance"

All: ( _ they all go out on the dance floor and start to dance) _

"And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

Ooh, see that girl

Watch that scene

Digging the dancing queen

Digging the dancing queen"

__________________________________


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom part 2! A brief chapter about what Kate gets up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Crush by Jennifer Paige.

Kate walked over to the drink table to hydrate. She looked over to the table where Tommy, Noh-varr, and David sat. Billy and Teddy were out on the dance floor, but she didn't know where America had disappeared to. She started to take a sip of her punch when Noh-varr blew a kiss to her. She started laughing and choked on her drink a bit.

"You should go over there," America said.

"Where did you come from?" Kate asked, catching her breath.

"Not important, but Noh-varr is clearly into you." Kate looked back at Noh-varr.

__________________________________

Song 18

Kate:

"Ah, crush, ah

I see ya blowin' me a kiss

It doesn't take a scientist

To understand what's going on baby

If you see something in my eye

Let's not over-analyze

Don't go too deep with it baby (baby)

So it'll be, what it'll be

Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me

Here's what I'll do

I'll play loose

Not like we have a date with destiny

It's just (aah) a little crush (crush)

Not like I faint every time we touch

It's just (aah) some little thing (crush)

Not like everything I do, depends on you

Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la ( _ Kate walks over to Noh-varr) _

It's raising my adrenaline

You're banging on a heart of tin

Please don't make too much of it baby

Say the word "forevermore"

That's not what I'm looking for

All I can commit to is "maybe"

So it'll be what it'll be

Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me (crazy over you and me)

Here's what I'll do

I'll play loose

Not like we have a date with destiny (Ooh ooh) ( _ Kate and Noh-varr start to dance on the dance floor) _

It's just (aah) a little crush (crush)

Not like I faint every time we touch

It's just (aah) some little thing (crush)

Not like everything I do depends on you

Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la

Vanilla skies

White picket fences in your eyes

A vision of you and me

It's just (aah) a little crush (crush)

Not like I faint every time we touch

It's just (aah) some little thing (crush)

Not like everything I do (everything I do) depends on you

Sha-la-la-la (ah hey yeah yeah)

Sha-la-la-la

Sha-la-la-la (oh babe not like everything I do depends on you)

Sha-la-la-la

Sha-la-la-la (ah hey yeah yeah)

Sha-la-la-la

__________________________________


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom part 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A true love story isn't complete without Tale as Old as Time from Beauty and Beast.

"There you are," Teddy said as he approached Billy at the food table. Billy turned around with a cupcake halfway In his mouth. His eyes widened, which caused Teddy to start laughing. Billy swallowed his cupcake.

"Sorry, I got hungry."

"I can tell." Teddy joked. He grabbed a plate and piled on some food. Billy followed suit. They took their plates and sat down next to Tommy, America, and David. 

"Where's Kate?" Billy asked.

"She's dancing with Noh-varr," Tommy answered.

"Good for her," Teddy said. It's a good thing Tommy got over Kate. Billy saw Kate and Noh-varr in the crowd of dancers.

"Go, Kate!" Kate gave him a smile and a thumbs up. 

The music stopped and a teacher got on stage. He tapped the mic, "Hey, welcome students. Thanks for being here. If I could just have everyone's attention,"

Tommy leaned over to Billy and Teddy, "cue the 20-minute long speech," the boys groaned. Mr. Rogers was famous for his long speeches at the worst possible times. While Mr. Rogers droned on, the group of friends passed the time by trying to throw grapes in the others' mouths.

"... And now to let you guys get back to the party. I'm sure all you couples are excited about the slow dance." The crowd cheered loudly. Billy jumped up and grabbed Teddy. 

"Come on!" 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Teddy was grinning. The rest of the group "aww"ed. Tommy and David put hearts around Billy and Teddy. 

"Look at those lovebirds," Kate teased.

"Are you guys coming?" Billy asked.

"Nah, the boys and I are going to make fun of all the couples from here," Tommy said while David and Noh-varr nodded along.

"America and I are going to go make fun of the couples from the dance floor," Kate said as she stood up. The four rushed to the dance floor as the music started. Billy immediately identified the song as Beauty and the Beast, of course. Only his school would play a Disney song for the slow dance.

__________________________________

Song 19

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Beauty and the beast

__________________________________

Teddy pulls Billy close to him and Billy tests his head on Teddy's chest. They danced like this for the rest of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream graduation song, Days of Summer from A Very Potter Sequel.

"... And so it is with great sorrow that I say goodbye to all of you. I hope that the rest of your lives treat you well. Happy graduation day!" Everyone in the auditorium cheered as valedictorian, Kamala Khan, stepped down from the podium. There were tears, hat throwing, laughing, and cheering. 

After the ceremony, the kids all dispersed to their parents. Tommy, Billy, and Teddy walked over to their moms.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Wanda said as she pulled Billy and Tommy into a hug. Teddy was shocked when Wanda grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the hug. Teddy heard a muffled laugh coming from Billy. 

Wanda released the three boys and Teddy hugged his mom.

"Good job honey," 

"Thanks, mom," Teddy said.

"So are you guys all prepared for college?" Teddy's mom asked Wanda.

"I think so. I'm just glad they're going to college in New York." Wanda replied. She threw her around Billy and Tommy's shoulders, "this way I can be close to my babies!" 

"Mom! You are so embarrassing!" Tommy teased. Billy just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Are you boys coming?" Kate shouted across the field. She walked up with her parents and older sister. 

"We'll let you get to your party," Wanda said.

"Meanwhile, Wanda and I are going to go get drunk and congratulate each other on surviving 18 long years." Teddy's mom joked.

Kate grabbed Teddy and Billy's wrists and dragged them toward her parents' limo. 

"Bye mom, love you!" Billy shouted as Tommy ran to catch up with him. The graduates climbed into the limo, where Noh-varr, America, and David were waiting.

The limo ride was loud for the most part. Everyone was talking excitedly, but an awkward silence soon engulfed the limo. 

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," Kate said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Soon everyone was crying.

"I'm going to miss you guys too," Billy cried.

"Come here," Kate opened her arms and everyone came in for a group hug.

"You guys are so cheesy," America said, trying not to cry, but it wasn't working.

"We'll still see each other and hang out, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we are going to colleges close to New York or in New York," Teddy said.

__________________________________

Song 20

Teddy:

"We got these days of summer to

Remind us of each other"

Tommy and David:

"The time we have to spend apart

Will keep us in each other's hearts"

Kate and Billy:

"I'm hoping that the good old days are

Something I will dream about at night"

Noh-varr and America:

"Don't matter if it's soon or later

I know that it's gonna be alright!"

All:

"I don't wanna see you go

But it's not forever, not forever!

Even it was, you know that

I would never let it get me down

'Cause you're the part of me

That makes me better, wherever I go!

So I will try, not to cry

But no one needs to say goodbye...

Don't wanna see you go

But it's not forever, not forever!

Even it was, you know that

I would never let it get me down

You're the part of me

That makes me better, wherever I go!

So I will try, not to cry

But no one needs to say goodbye…"

__________________________________


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy go out to dinner.

The summer was hectic and full of busy preparations for college. Billy barely had any time to see his friends, let alone his boyfriend. Sure, they had gone out for a cup of coffee together or hung out with Kate and the others. But they hadn't gotten a chance to hang out, just the two of them. That's why Billy was a little shocked when Teddy texted him mid-August.

" **Hey Billy, I know it's been a while since we had a night alone together. I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner tomorrow.** "

Billy immediately picked up his phone and texted yes back. 

He also asked, " **what time?** "

" **7 pm. I'll come pick you up ;)** "

The next night, he sat at the kitchen counter, playing on his phone. The doorbell rang and Billy answered the door.

"Hey," Teddy stood on the front porch. 

"Hi there handsome," Billy and Teddy leaned in for a kiss.

"Ready to go?" Billy nodded and the two walked over to Teddy's car. They were about to leave when the door to Billy's house swung open. Tommy ran out.

"Have fun you love birds!" Tommy teased. Billy flipped him off, while Teddy laughed.

They drove for a short while and wound up in front of Joe's Diner, the local teenage hot spot. It was also where they had their first date.

They sat down at an empty booth and looked at the menu. 

"Pancakes?" Billy asked without looking up.

"Pancakes," Teddy confirmed, also not looking up. A waiter came by and to their orders. They got their pancakes as well as a side of bacon and some Pepsi's. What could Billy say, ever since Teddy and Billy had become friends it had been their tradition to get breakfast for dinner, especially when they went to Joe's. 

The waiter came back with their food, Billy and Teddy immediately started eating. They conversed while they ate and Billy stole a piece of Teddy's pancakes.

"Hey!" Teddy tried to sound annoyed, but the grin on his face said otherwise.

"Your pancakes have chocolate chips!" Billy tried to defend himself.

"If you wanted chocolate chip pancakes, why didn't you just order them?" Teddy teased.

"Because I can just steal them from you," Billy grabbed another bite of Teddy's pancakes and Teddy faked a surprised expression.

They paid for dinner and decided to take a walk around town. Teddy had fallen a little behind.

"Hey, so I've been thinking. We haven't gotten much of a chance to hang out recently. It's been hard because of work and getting ready for college and other stuff. I really do love you, Billy."

Billy's heart rate increased and his palms got a little sweaty. He got sad and he was scared. He wasn't looking at Teddy for fear that tears might come.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Billy was terrified of the answer. But instead, he heard Teddy quietly laugh.

"Sorry, Kaplan. You're stuck with me." Teddy joked, "Till death do us part."

Billy was smiling lightly.

"Teddy Altman…," Billy said, turning around, "...did you just propose to me?" His breath got caught in his throat. Standing, well, actually kneeling right in front of him, was Teddy Altman. In Teddy's hand was a small, red box with a single silver band inside.

"William Kaplan, will you marry me?" Billy was speechless. He stood there frozen for what felt like hours.

"I… I…," Billy couldn't think.

"So… is that a yes?" Teddy tried to joke. He was smiling nervously. Just the simple action of Teddy joking seemed to shake Billy out of it. 

"Yes! Hell yes!" Billy said. Teddy jumped up and pulled Billy into a kiss.

"Oh, thank god!" Teddy sighed in relief. He slipped the ring onto Billy's hand and pulled him back in for a hug. The ring fit perfectly and Billy wondered how Teddy knew his ring size. Teddy and Billy were hugging for several minutes, which caused a major traffic jam on the sidewalk.

"Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?" Billy said, looking up from Teddy's shoulders. 

"Let's go," Teddy smiled and grabbed Billy's hand. They walked a couple of blocks to a cute, little, ice cream shop. They ordered their ice cream, butter pecan for Billy, and rocky road for Teddy. They then sat down on a park bench. 

"Wait, where are we going to live?" Billy asked, suddenly realizing all the problems that might come up.

"Well, um…," Teddy said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I may or may not have gotten a bit cocky and got an apartment for the both of us,"

"Wow Teddy," Billy laughed, "you were really sure I was going to say yes, weren't you?"

"Maybe," Teddy bashfully said, "anyway, the apartment is basically right in between our colleges. It's about 20 minutes to get to my school and 15 to get to yours because I know you have trouble getting up early,"

"Hey!" Billy exclaimed, punching Teddy in the arm.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where Billy and his family celebrate his engagement.

Teddy dropped Billy off at his house. Billy ran up to his doorstep, excited to tell his family the big news.

"Wait a minute," Billy said to himself. He turned around and saw Kate's purple convertible parked outside. " _ What was Kate doing here?" _

He opened the door and he was tackled in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Billy!" Kate shouted. 

"You and Teddy are going to be so happy together," Wanda walked into the room.

"How did you guys know that Teddy proposed?" 

"Teddy asked me for your hand in marriage," Wanda said as if Billy should know this already.

"But why are you here, Kate?" 

"Tommy told me, and I wanted to congratulate you in person,"

"Tommy also knew?" Billy was becoming more confused by the minute.

"How else would Teddy know your ring size?" Tommy answered.

"I see," Billy turned to ask his mom something, "wait, how do  _ you _ know my ring size?" Tommy gave him a look that roughly translated to, " _ you have no idea what I know," _

"Can I see the ring?" Kate cut in. Billy stuck his hand out and in the light, he could see delicate engravings and if he tilted his hand just so, the ring would become light, shimmering, blue. The ring looked magical.

"It's beautiful," Wanda said, leaning over. Kate and Tommy nodded in agreement. 

That night, Wanda pulled out a bottle of champagne and everyone celebrated Billy's engagement. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College has been great but Billy and Teddy have been super busy. On top of that, Kate decides to throw them a bachelor party.

Their first year of college was hectic, to say the least. On top of trying to get all their work in and their classes, they both had to go to work and also plan a wedding.

So when Friday rolled around one day in Spring, Teddy wasn't surprised to see Billy come into the apartment and collapse on the couch. Teddy sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around Billy's waist. Billy's head slumped to Teddy's shoulder.

"How was class?"

"Ughh," Billy brought a hand up to rub his eyes, "I was barely able to get all the notes down," Billy pulled out a folded piece and handed it to Teddy. Teddy unfolded it and saw scribbled notes.

"Uhh, maybe it's a good thing Kate and your mom are keeping the wedding planner," Teddy said. 

Billy started laughing, "probably. When do you have to leave for your class?"

Teddy checked his phone, "I have to leave in a few minutes,"

"Noooo," Billy complained as he wrapped his arms tighter around Teddy.

"Billy, I have to go get ready,"

"Can't you just skip class?"

"No," Teddy smiled and he gently removed Billy's arms from his waist. Billy was acting like a little kid. It was kind of adorable.

Billy sighed as Teddy walked out of the room. He grabbed one of his textbooks and began to read. Teddy came out of the bedroom with a coat and a small book bag. He pushed Billy’s book down and kissed him. 

“I’ll see you later tonight, babe,”

“Have fun, see you tonight,” Teddy left.

Billy continued to read until he eventually fell asleep. 

Billy woke to a sharp knocking sound. Billy got up and answered the door.

“Did you forget your keys yet again, Teddy?” Billy took a double look as he realized that it wasn’t actually Teddy outside their apartment, “Kate, what are you doing here?”

“A certain mother told me you and Teddy weren’t going to have a bachelor party,” Kate said. She stepped to the side and Noh-varr, America, Tommy, Cassie, Jonas, and David appeared, “so I brought friends!"

“Thanks, guys but Teddy isn’t home yet. Besides we don’t need a party,”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want one,” Billy’s friends walked in and started setting up the apartment for a party.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy joins the bachelor party.

Teddy opened the door to his apartment. He was tired and just wanted to cuddle with Billy. When he opened the door he expected to see Billy asleep on the couch. What he didn't expect was Kate, Noh-varr, America, Tommy, David, and Cassie and Jonas all sitting with Billy on the couch, accompanied by party lights, loud music, and booze. 

"Hey babe," Billy said over his shoulder.

"Hey Billy, what's going on?"

"Someone," Billy pointed it at Kate, "thought it would be fun to throw us a bachelor party,"

"Aren't we supposed to have separate bachelor parties?"

"It's a bridal shower," Tommy said. Everyone started laughing.

"All I know is that weddings aren't supposed to be all work no play," Kate said in defense. Teddy just smiled. Billy moved over and Teddy sat next to him.

"Cassie, I didn't think you and Jonas were arriving in town until next weekend," Teddy said, shocked.

"Plans can change," Cassie said with a smile.

"So, what did I miss?" Teddy asked.

"Well, we were just talking about the wedding planning with yours and Billy's mom's," America answered.

"What did Billy say?" Teddy laughed.

"He said that it was  _ interesting, _ " David said.

"It's my mother, how could it not be interesting," Tommy joked. Teddy grabbed the beer bottle out of Billy's hand and took a sip.

"Hey, get your own!" Billy took his beer back. 

"That's good stuff, what is it?"

"It's a special IPA from my dad's brewery," Kate answered.

"There's more in the fridge if you want some," Noh-varr offered.

The music changed and Billy immediately hopped up, "I love this song! Come on Teddy, let's dance," Billy grabbed Teddy's hand and dragged him to an empty spot in their small apartment. They started to swing dance. Everyone cheered and joined the couple on the small dance floor.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the wedding day!

There were dinner rehearsals and wedding showers. Meetings with the florist and photographer. The wedding day snuck up faster than expected. Teddy's alarm went off and he sat up, full of anticipation. 

"Billy, it's time to wake up."

"Nooo," Billy groaned as he curled deeper into the bed, "it's still dark outside,"

"Today's the wedding," Teddy reminded him.

"S***! We have to get going!" Billy jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. Teddy was grinning uncontrollably as he packed up his tux and some wedding supplies. He could hear Billy rushing to get dressed in the bedroom. Teddy made himself a bowl of cereal. 

Someone knocked on the door and Billy shouted, "one minute!" He came running into the kitchen and answered the door.

"Ready to go, Billy?" Tommy stood outside the door.

"Yeah, one sec," Billy ran out of the room and Teddy walked to the door.

"Hey, Tommy," 

"Hey, ready for the big night?"

"Is anyone ever truly ready?" Teddy gave a small, nervous smile.

"It'll be fine," Tommy comforted, "Besides, you're clearly doing better than Billy. Has he been like this all morning?"

"If by 'all morning' you mean the last 20 minutes, then yes," Tommy laughed and Teddy loosened up a little bit. 

"I heard that!" Billy shouted as he came running back to the door.

"Are you finally ready?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Billy said. Teddy grabbed his arm and pulled Billy in for a quick kiss. 

"I'll see you tonight," Teddy said, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Billy squeezed Teddy's hand as if to say, " _ everything is going to work out" _

"You guys can stare into each other's eyes later," Tommy rushed, "right now we need to go or mom's going to be really pissed at me," Tommy started walking away.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Billy rolled his eyes. He ran after Tommy while waving bye to Teddy.

Tommy was going to bring Billy to Wanda's house to grab some supplies, there was still a lot of prep to be done for the wedding. Teddy closed the door and checked the time. He should probably start heading over to his mother's.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding part 2! Billy gets nostalgic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter is Marry You by Bruno Mars.

Billy was so nervous. He sat in his old bedroom. He was supposed to be getting supplies from the closet, instead, he was thinking about some old memories: Tommy and Billy having "sword fights" when they were five, first time trying to cook with his mom when he was seven, his first time meeting Teddy in 3rd grade, going to the park, study sessions at Teddy's house in 9th grade. 

"Are you ready to go set up the venue?" Wanda asked, poking her head through the doorway.

"Yeah, just one second," Wanda walked and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll see you downstairs," Wanda said as she pulled away. Billy nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the sun shining off of… something. Billy walked over and found a picture of him and Teddy.

Teddy had his arm slung over Billy's shoulder in the photo. They looked to be about 13.

He went to put the photo back on his desk. He turned to walk out of the room but he was surprised when he stepped on a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

_ Dear Billy, _

_ I know you're not happy with me right now, but I care too much about you to let you get hurt. You say that Loki loves you. All I see is him hurting you. It can't stand to see you turned down and disappointed again and again. I overheard something today and you won't like it. But you deserve to know. Loki is only dating you to win a bet. He's just playing with your heart. I asked Tommy to give you this because I don't think you'll listen to me. At least think about whether or not Loki really likes you.  _

_ Love, Teddy. _

The letter was from so long ago. Had Teddy really cared that much about him? Billy folded the letter and put it in his pocket. 

"Hey, mom's getting ready to leave. Are you coming or what?" Tommy poked his head. Billy grabbed a bag of supplies, then ran downstairs.

They arrived at the garden venue at 12:00. They had arrived early so they could make sure everything was in order. Clearly, they hadn't arrived early enough. Kate and the others were already here and they had made the venue look gorgeous. The blue and purple flower arrangements were placed everywhere. The tent was already set up over the dance floor and the lanterns were strung up. Kate walked up to greet Billy.

"Well, you definitely look like a man about to be married,"

"And what does that look like?"

"Nervous, kinda a wreck, but clearly excited,"

"You should have seen me a couple of minutes ago. I was totally freaked out, but the place looks amazing so I don't feel as stressed," Kate laughed and Billy smiled, "what do you guys need help with?"

"I think we're actually good. David is setting up the food, I think Tommy rushed over there to help him. America's grabbing the cake and Noh-Varr, Cassie, Jonas, and I are setting up the last few lanterns,"

"Okay,"

"Go relax a little," Kate encouraged, "also, I think Teddy wanted to see you inside," Kate added with a wink.

Billy grinned, thanked Kate, and ran towards the small building where Teddy and Billy could go get dressed.

Billy walked along the hall, trying to find which room his mom put his suit in. 

"Hey," Billy whipped his head around to find Teddy standing behind him.

"Hey," Billy bit his lip and there was an awkward silence that led to some awkward laughter.

"So…," they said at the same time.

"You can start," Teddy said.

"So I found this letter in my room today," Billy handed Teddy the letter.

"Oh," Teddy glanced down at the letter and blushed, "I forgot that I wrote this,"

Billy kissed Teddy, then whispered, "thank you,"

"Are you boys getting ready?" Teddy's mom poked her head in. Billy and Teddy smiled and went to their separate dressing rooms.

  
  


__________________________________

Song 22

Teddy:

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you"

Billy:

"Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard

We can go

No one will know"

Teddy:

"Oh, c'mon boy

Who cares if we're trashed

Got a pocket full of cash we can blow

Shots of Patron

And it's on boy"

Both:

"Don't say no, no, no, no no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

And we'll go, go, go go, go

If you're ready like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Oh"

Teddy:

"I'll go get a ring

Let the choir bell sing like, ooh

So what you wanna do?

Let's just run boy"

Billy:

"If we wake up and you wanna break up

That's cool

No, I won't blame you

Uh, it was fun boy"

Both:

"Don't say no, no, no, no no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

And we'll go, go, go go, go

If you're ready like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Just say I do

Tell me right now baby

Tell me right now baby, baby

Just say I do

Tell me right now baby

Tell me right now baby, baby

Oh

It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you"

__________________________________


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding part 3! The actual wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs for this chapter are Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur (Used as Teddy's vows) and Play That Song by Train.

"Can I come in?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah," Wanda walked in.

"Oh Billy, my little boy's all grown up!" Wanda had tears in her eyes.

Billy laughed a little, "you knew that when I graduated,"

"You never truly realize it until you're giving your son away at his wedding," Billy pulled his mom into a hug.

"Alright, let's fix your hair," Wanda pushed Billy into a chair and pulled a comb out of her pocket.

The clock struck 5:00 pm, showtime. Teddy stood at the altar next to the officiant that Kate had gotten them. Noh-Varr walked down the aisle throwing flower petals everywhere. Then, the groomsmen and women came next. Finally, the wedding music played and Wanda walked Billy down the aisle. Teddy's breath was taken away. Billy was stunning.

__________________________________

Song 23

Teddy:

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up

You made me feel as though I was enough

We danced the night away, we drank too much

I held your hair back when

You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder

For a minute, I was stone-cold sober

I pulled you closer to my chest

And you asked me to stay over

I said, I already told ya

I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know

'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

I know I needed you

But I never showed

But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed

I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head

And I'll take the kids to school

Wave them goodbye

And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

When you looked over your shoulder

For a minute, I forget that I'm older

I wanna dance with you right now

Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever

And I swear that everyday you'll get better

You make me feel this way somehow

I'm so in love with you

And I hope you know

Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold

We've come so far, my dear

Look how we've grown

And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I wanna live with you

Even when we're ghosts

'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most

I'm gonna love you 'til

My lungs give out

I promise 'til death we part like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows

That it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Oh, just say you won't let go"

__________________________________

"Did you seriously just serenade for your vows?" Billy had a giant grin and his face was beet red. 

"Was there another way to do it?"

The officiant starts to continue after the vows, but Billy and Teddy are only half-listening. Instead, they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Just kiss already!" Kate shouted from the audience. Everyone laughed and Teddy semi-dipped Billy, kissing him. Everyone cheered.

  
  


“You may kiss the groom,” The officiant said, exasperated. He dropped the book and walked away from the altar, “this has to be the weirdest wedding I have ever officiated,” he added under his breath.

"He must not have officiated many weddings," Billy joked. 

The guests started trickling out and heading to the party, while Billy, Teddy, Wanda, Teddy’s mom, and the groomsmen and women stayed behind to take pictures.

Eventually, the wedding party made their way to the reception. 

“Finally, I’m starving!” Kate shouted over the band. Everyone moved over to the buffet to grab some food. Billy and Teddy sat down at the table in front and every time someone tapped the glass, Billy and Teddy would kiss. 

"Ahm, excuse me, everyone," Tommy said standing up.

"Oh no," Billy feared what his brother might say.

"Is it time for the best man's speech already?"

"Yes, it is," Tommy turned back to the crowd, "My brother and Teddy have known each other since childhood. And while I totally knew Teddy liked Billy, I was certain that Billy would be too oblivious to notice,"

"Hey," Billy said with indignation.

"We may be twins, but I am still 4 minutes older. I was able to bestow my wisdom upon my younger brother. Because I did so, Billy and Teddy finally got together,"

"That's not what happened," 

"So, here's to the grooms. And also to me for getting them together," Tommy sat back down and Billy punched him in the arm. Next, Kate stood up.

"While Tommy may believe that he is the reason the happy couple is actually a couple, I was the real reason they got together,"

"Oh no," now it was Teddy's turn to fear what the best woman would say.

"Teddy was hopelessly in love with Billy the minute he saw him. Being Teddy's best friend meant that Teddy would come to me for relationship advice. He would complain for hours about Billy's boyfriend's and how 'Billy would only ever want to be friends', turns out he was wrong about that," a few people laughed. Billy looked over at Teddy, who was blushing like crazy.

"I slowly pushed him and though it took 3 years, Teddy finally told Billy how he felt. So here's to me getting them together, and not Tommy," now everyone was laughing.

Dinner was finished and Billy, Teddy and their moms went to the dance floor for the mother-son dance (the equivalent of a father-daughter dance.) Next, Billy and Teddy took to the dance floor for the first dance. Everyone joined in soon after.

About an hour after, Kate shouted, "cake!" Which caused everyone to start chanting "cake!" Wanda and some other guests carried a three-tier wedding cake and set it down on the buffet table. Billy and Teddy walked over. Wanda pulled a knife out of her pocket and handed it to Billy. Billy took the sheath off and cut two slices for him and Teddy. They grabbed a piece of cake on each of their forks and fed each other. Everyone cheered, again. 

That night cake was eaten, the couples returned to the dance floor, and Billy and Teddy couldn’t be happier. That night, everything was perfect.

__________________________________

Song 23

Play that song

The one that makes me go all night long

The one that makes me think of you

That's all you gotta do

Hey Mister DJ when you gonna spin it

My baby's favorite record

She been waiting for a minute

She invited all her friends

And I'm buying all the rounds

And they're all dolled up

DJ, please don't let me down

When you gonna play that song, now

When you gonna earn that pay

When you gonna play that song

And make my day

She said

Play that song

The one that makes me go all night long

The one that makes me think of you

That's all you gotta do

Hey

Play that song

The one that makes me stay out till dawn

The one that makes me go ooh

That's all you gotta do

Hey Mister Guitar

When you gonna strum it

My girl just heard this song

And you should play it cause she loves it

Can you get me off the hook

Get them fingers picking now

I'll throw some money in your cup

Mister, please don't let me down

When you gonna play that song, now

Why you gotta hesitate

When you gonna play that song

And make my day

She said

Play that song

The one that makes me go all night long

The one that makes me think of you

That's all you gotta do

Hey

Play that song

The one that makes me stay out till dawn

The one that makes me go ooh

That's all you gotta do

Oh, wait till you see my baby

Moo-oo-oove, moo-oo-oove

Moo-oo-oove

Oh, wait till you see my baby

Moo-oo-oove, moo-oo-oove

Moo-oo-oove

Oh, come on now

Play that song

The one that makes her go all night long

The one that makes her think of me

That's all you gotta do

Hey

Play that song

The one that makes her stay out till dawn

The one that makes her go ooh

That's all you gotta do

That's all you gotta do

That's all you gotta do

That's all you gotta do

__________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love Loki as a character. but this story needed a villain and based on what we saw in Young Avengers Vol. 2, Loki is the most likely to flirt with Billy and use him at the same time. Also, this is the first fanfic I have ever written, so I would appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
